


Be Quiet

by Desdimonda



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas and Lavellan sneak out of a party for some fun; albeit, they don't get very far. Public sex. Woo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Quiet

The goblet she had been carrying collided with the floor, shattering. Dark spots of red wine painted her bare feet as Solas clawed his hands beneath her top, pulling the fabric apart with a single motion. The silver buttons chimed a melody against the stone wall; Lavellan echoed their song with a staggered moan.

The door of the corridor was open; the shadow it cast against the wall was where they hid. Voices from the grand hall trailed through the gap, footsteps walked by, unaware. A party was being held in Lavellan’s honour; Dorian had found out it was her birthday and decided to throw the most lavish, absurd party she had ever seen. Everyone from the serving boys to Josephine and her family were in attendance.

‘Someone will catch us,’ she said through another moan as Solas pushed her body up against the stone; it scratched against her skin, but she just smiled. His mouth met her bare breast, his teeth met the nipple, tugging on the silver ring that looped through.

‘Not if you keep quiet,’ he growled against her breast.

‘And when have I managed that?’ she said, drawing her fingers along the slide of his ears.

Solas pulled back from her chest, a little crooked smile on his lips. ‘You’re right,’ he said, tugging the small dress scarf from around her neck free. ‘Let me help.’

‘Wait,’ stalled Lavellan, holding his hands. She leaned down, catching his lips in a kiss, their tongues met, hungrily. Pulling away, she nipped his lip playfully with her teeth.

Solas drew the scarf through his fingers, watching the glimmer of excitement in her eyes. He slid it around her head, binding it roughly over her mouth. Footsteps halted at the door; a man, the voice loud and rough; Fereldan. It didn't halt Solas; it fueled him.

There was no time to remove his unwanted clothes; it was hot in here, stifling. Angry hands tugged free the laces on his breeches and her pulled free his cock. Hot, hard, desperate. Lavellan had worn a dress tonight; he would thank her later. As he pulled apart her legs, gripping her thighs like a wolf to his prey, fingers hooking the flesh, he noticed she wore nothing underneath as he slid his fingers across her vagina; she was ready for him. Solas wasted no longer and sunk his cock into hot, wet folds, breathing a moan into her ear. Her muffled cries of pleasure were just enough for his ears; he had bound her well. The low vibrato of her moans, deep in her chest rumbled against his; he considered a gag for his own mouth. He could barely hold together; the threads of his self control were tight, fraying.

He splayed her arms behind her head, locking their fingers together, tight. His mouth whispered honeyed words; moan for me my vhenen, my love, my vixen. And words that he would only ever speak for her; words that dripped not honey, but treacle. Thick, blackened, but beautiful; decadent.

He thrust hard, pressing her body against the wall as hard as he could. Lavellan curved her legs around his waist, hooking her bare, wine stained feet together. Her thighs pressed into his hips; the jut of his bones biting into her flesh. She cried into the scarf, thanking the creators for the gag; she would be filling the party with the song of her pleasure, instead of the melodic plucks of the bard’s lute.

With each thrust, each hard, swift, glorious motion she felt herself reach the crest of her pleasure all too quickly; the threat of being caught was too much. It smothered her, made their sex like nothing she had ever known. She wanted it to last all night; her hot, sweaty body against this wall, the stone cutting into her back, her mouth bound, her voice stifled. Each motion was bliss; like that heady, hedonistic bliss everyone craves but never admits. The one that makes you want the world to leave you alone, forever.

Solas peppered her neck with kisses, that turned into bites. He sank his teeth into her flesh, his wet lips smothering the marks he left on her skin. He could feel himself near the edge; he tried to claw his way back, to prolong their skin on skin, to make it never end. But he couldn’t; the threads had snapped, all hope of control was gone.

The door creaked open a little more; a slither of light crept across their bodies. A set of fingers gripped the edge of the door. A jovial call of ‘hello’ echoed across the hall. Solas dragged her body across the wall, her fingers clutching him for support as they bathed themselves in shadow once more, blanking off the gaze of their intruder. The visitor left, leaving the door wide open; they were almost visible to the party; Lavellan’s toes caught the sliver of light again, and again, with each rhythmic thrust.

Lavellan tensed, her fingers clutching at the thick fleece of his top as she threw back her head against the stone, her white, tangled hair cascading down her shoulders. She cried out into her gag, teeth clenching on the wet fabric as she felt herself crest, the wild strands of pleasure soared through her body, seizing her limbs, making her dizzy. She clung to Solas, holding him tight as he followed a moment after, crying into her neck, her hair sticking to his wet lips.

Hands cradled her behind, steadying the trembling woman in his arms as he spent himself inside her. She pinched the tip of his quivering ears, letting him enjoy the last swells of pleasure. Solas dragged down the makeshift gag, settling it around her neck as he took her lips into a kiss; a long, messy kiss. He pulled back, an inch from her face; their breaths hot and humid.

‘I-’

Lavellan placed two fingers on his lips, closing her eyes.

‘I know,’ she said, touching his forehead with hers. ‘I know.’


End file.
